The present invention relates generally to displays and, more specifically, to a folding tower display.
Various constructions are known for displays used in supermarkets or other retail establishments for displaying articles or goods on sale. Such displays are often used as more attractive alternatives to just merely stacking the articles on top of one another, or displaying them in partially cut-off original cartons or boxes. The displays are often fabricated from plastic or paperboard materials. They may be designed to be quickly set up and knocked down in order to accommodate the needs of the particular business establishment as well as the changing promotional events that prompt the use of the display. Such displays may also find use at trade shows and in other venues or establishments.
One type of display features a tower-shaped main body that is constructed of cardboard or corrugated paperboard and features a convex display panel. Such displays are advantageous in that they provide a three-dimensional display that may be viewed through a wide range of angles. In addition, such displays typically are self-supporting in that a separate stand is not required. The displays typically also fold flat for ease of shipping and storage.
An example of a prior art folding display featuring a convex display panel is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. to 6,347,772 to L'Hotel. The L'Hotel '772 patent illustrates a display featuring a tower-shaped main body constructed from a single piece of cardboard. The body includes a display panel that is divided by lateral fold lines into four segments. Each segment features opposing side edges with a side panel extending from one side edge and a corresponding tab extending from the opposing side edge. When the display panel is unfolded, the side panels and tabs of the segments are folded back behind the display panel in an overlapping fashion. Rubber bands engage holes formed in each side panel and corresponding tab and urge the side panels and tabs into further overlapping engagement. As a result, the display panel flexes into a convex shape. The tension of the rubber bands is such that the display remains flat when folded. When the display panel is held by the top end, however, and the display panel segments are permitted to unfold via gravity, the rubber bands cause the display panel to automatically flex and lock into the convex configuration.
While the display of the L'Hotel '772 patent works well, the rubber bands may eventually break or dry up and cease to function. In addition, they add to the complexity of the display and could tear through the cardboard so as to adversely effect durability.
Other examples of prior art folding displays featuring convex display panels are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,576,672 to Miller, 2,283,406 to Bacon and 2,290,144 to Katz. Each of these patents discloses a display that features a tower-shaped hollow main body constructed of a flat panel joined by opposing side edges to the opposing side edges of a convex panel. Each display also features a pair of generally semicircular flaps that are attached by their flat edges to the interior surface of the main body flat panel. The flaps may be positioned so that the display is collapsed and in a flattened configuration for shipping or storage. To deploy the display, the flaps are moved into positions where their curved edges engage the interior surface of the convex panel.
A disadvantage of the displays of the Miller '672, Bacon '406 and Katz '144 patents, however, is that the panels that make up the body of each display do not feature transverse fold lines. As a result, the displays can't be folded to decrease their height or length. This limits the practical height for each display and increases the space required for shipping and storage.
A further disadvantage of the displays of the patents recited above is that they are not designed to easily accommodate bridge members. More specifically, it may be desirable to position two of the tower-like displays in spaced relation with merchandise stacked between them. In such a scenario, it is advantageous for a bridge member to be attached by opposing ends to the tops of the displays so that it passes over the merchandise. This is because the bridge member provides additional space for displaying advertising messages or the like and gives the overall display an integrated and eye-catching appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display that folds into a compact configuration for ease of storage and shipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding display that is quick and easy to set up.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding display that is stable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding display that is economical to produce.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification.